Morir recordando
by Katte Turner
Summary: Drabble por el mes SasuSaku, día 5: Los recuerdos son lo único que puede sacar a Sasuke del abismo. Y entonces aparecen los recuerdos de ella, tan claros como abrumadores.


¡Hola! Vuelvo al fandom de Naruto con este pequeñísimo drabble, todo motivado por el mes SasuSaku, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prompt:** Keepsake (recuerdo), día 5.

* * *

**Morir recordando**

Cuando Sasuke se sentía hundido en las profundidades de la guarida de Orochimaru, él recordaba. Recordaba cuando tenía una familia, cuando podía jugar con su hermano, cuando su madre lo regañaba por tonterías —aunque manteniendo el toque maternal tierno— o cuando su padre lo miraba de esa forma tan característica, como diciéndole que podía dar mucho más, que esperaba mucho más de él. Recordaba el olor a pasto fresco del bosque, los gritos ensordecedores de Naruto y la mirada inquisidora de su sensei. Asimismo, rememoraba día y noche la cabellera rosada de su compañera de equipo, esa que en primera instancia lo cabreaba pero que finalmente llegó a aceptar.

Cuando dormía soñaba con esa noche que lo marcó, repasaba en su mente todos los momentos. Se le aparecía en sueños aquella maldita banca que parecía penarlo. Porque a pesar de dejarla ahí, parecía que una parte de él se había quedado con ella para siempre en ese lugar.

"No te vayas"_, _le decía ella en sus sueños, "no me dejes". Sasuke siempre despertaba sobresaltado cuando eso ocurría, aunque sabía recomponerse de inmediato.

Y sin previo aviso, las cosas se fueron descontrolando en su vida, y Sasuke estuvo fuera de sus cabales por semanas. Nada tenía sentido, todo lo que valía para él era destruir a Konoha y a sus habitantes, todo con el objeto de vengar a su hermano. Los recuerdos, todos ellos, se borraban de su mente y las pesadillas comenzaban a instalarse implacablemente; una realidad totalmente distorsionada era la que ahora reinaba en su cerebro.

Sasuke parecía al borde de un abismo infinito, pero su incursión en la guerra generó un vuelco inesperado para él. Las cosas cambiaron, la verdad se supo y él tomó una decisión. Y tan rápido como llegaron las farsas se fueron. Súbita e inesperadamente, Sasuke se sentía increíblemente iluminado. El momento culmine se produjo cuando la vio nuevamente. Nunca en su vida la había visto más clara, más pura, más _real_.

—¿Sasuke… kun? —preguntó ella en un susurro, incrédula, sin posibilidad alguna de borrar la mueca de sus facciones.

—Sakura —respondió Sasuke sin un ápice de duda.

Aquel simple cruce de palabras, ese roce de miradas de verde y negro fue suficiente para que él corroborara que había hecho bien en tomar parte en la guerra.

La determinación que la kunoichi demostraba por ganar la contienda hizo que Sasuke dibujara una involuntaria sonrisa en su rostro. Había crecido mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, y eso internamente lo enorgullecía. Después de todo —y a pesar de todo—, ella era la única para él.

Sin embargo, las cosas no le resultaron tan fáciles. Madara y Obito eran oponentes fuertes, ambos convencidos en salir victoriosos, por lo que Sasuke se vio sumido en una situación desesperada.

Ocurrió en un pestañeo: la espada de Madara atravesó su pecho, se quedó estancada ahí por unos microsegundos y, luego, la sangre salió a chorros de su tórax. Uchiha Madara retiró su espada y dejó al menor tirado en el suelo mientras iba por su siguiente oponente, sin mostrar un rastro de compasión. Los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron con increíble lentitud mientras la mueca de dolor iba desapareciendo de su rostro. Y así fue como aparecieron nuevamente sus fantasmas.

Sasuke veía a su familia completa acercándose hacia él. Todos riendo, todos felices. Pestañeó un par de veces, sin conseguir que ellos desaparecieran. Sin embargo, una voz familiar le susurró al oído, haciendo que el pelinegro abriera sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"No, no", era todo lo que decía. La voz era cálida y suave, y la sentía conocida. La voz de Sakura le decía que aquello que sucedía no era verídico.

Y entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de perecer por la apuñalada recibida, cuando ya había perdido demasiada sangre como para poder volver a tener conciencia, Sasuke tuvo un momento de inmensa claridad y lo entendió. Entendió que aquello que se le mostraba en esos últimos sueños no era real, que no quería soñar más sobre sentimientos que la gente no poseía, sobre gente que ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Sasuke quería algo palpable, verdadero, y los recuerdos eran el primer paso para ello. Ella era un recuerdo que podía volverse real. Por eso —mientras Kabuto lo curaba y él recuperaba la conciencia— decidió que, si ésta era su última batalla, si luego de esto ya no quedaba nada de él, no iba a morir soñando, iba a morir recordando. Y los recuerdos de ella, una de las únicas cosas que habían sido real en su vida, lo acompañarían por siempre, en este mundo o en el siguiente.


End file.
